


Get Well Soon

by OneThousandAngels



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: get well soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThousandAngels/pseuds/OneThousandAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bite of '87, management decides to get rid of Foxy for good, but the Fazbear crew has something to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yiffpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yiffpirate).



> I wrote this fic for someone very special - yiffpirate, who's not been feeling well and is one of the most important people in this fandom. I wrote this with his characterization in mind so if you like then check out his Tumblr :) get well soon, buddy, I hope you like this.

It took some getting used to, but by the time Mike had been working at Freddy’s for a whole month he found he didn’t really mind it so much. Sure, it was still consistently the most terrifying and dangerous job he’d ever had, but he had to admit it was exciting. Mike had wanted to be a police officer when he was a kid, but not only did working at Freddy’s get his blood pumping more than police work ever could, it also paid better. All things considered it was actually the perfect job for him. 

He got a real kick out of thwarting the animatronics’ attempts to devour him. It had become a sort of sick game between them if you can imagine that despite how freakishly bizarre it sounded. Chica still made his stomach flip by peering in the window when she caught him off guard, but the only real challenge left was Foxy.

That god damn Fox. It was as if his only joy in life was making Mike pee his pants when he just barely managed to close the doors in time and shit, was he fast. He didn’t understand how it was always the cute ones that were the most dangerous. Foxy was amazingly devoted and charismatic with the guests, rivaling even Freddy’s performances, but when the lights went off something was just…different. He didn’t understand.

He didn’t understand at all, but despite that he couldn’t help but feel sad to see the fox go. He couldn’t blame the management for stepping in after the bite. His stomach churned violently at the thought of what that day at Freddy’s must have been like for those present. The stories he’d gotten from the rest of the team had kept him up at night for almost a week during which he couldn’t even think about returning to work, no way in hell. But eventually he had come back like he had a feeling he always would. That poor little girl…

At first he’d been all for Foxy being removed and destroyed, of course, he supported it whole-heartedly, you couldn’t have a monster like that running around a place with kids! And he certainly didn’t want anything to do with him either, who would? But as the days passed the reality of the situation sunk into his heart and left him truly sad. Possibly he was insane, I mean, he had to be to take that kinda job in the first place, right? Even crazier for sticking with it. But he started to think it wasn’t Foxy’s fault. He knew Foxy somehow, or he felt like he did. Sure, they weren’t real, living things, but they were pretty much the only company he kept and even after Foxy had tried to rip his face off countless times he would still bet his life on the fact that Foxy would never hurt a kid intentionally. Never. It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t know who was to blame or why, but…

God, the whole thing just made him sick. 

“Look, boss, I…I mean, it’s not Foxy’s fault, he’s just a machine. It’s a waste to scrap him, isn’t it? Can’t we just fix ‘em up and use him again down the line?” Mike leaned against the wall casually as the older man sat at his desk filling out paperwork, preparing a newly enacted and unnaturally huge packet of liability wavers for Mike to sign. 

“Nah, we’re getting new models in in a couple weeks anyway, no point. Cost too much to fix him as he is.” He kept his eyes focused intently on the papers as his pen scratched quickly over them. Mike frowned stubbornly. 

“Oh…but…”

“Besides, we gotta do somethin’ swift, dramatic, show the public that we make safety our number one priority here at Freddy’s. They won’t settle for anything less, it’s a done deal.” He slid the packet over for Mike to sign and handed him the pen. He signed them dismissively after only a glance over to find the line for his signature then handed back the pen hesitantly.

“Yeah…yeah, it’s just a shame is all…”

“Yep. Yep, a real shame. Well, that’s it. See yah tomorrow, Mike.” 

He paused, wishing he could find the right words to say, but arguing further would be useless. This would be his last night with Foxy. He sighed and headed out. 

“Yeah, thanks, see yah, boss.” 

 

 

Mike would look back on that night’s shift as the only uneventful one he could remember. 

He could see a set of eyes flash occasionally in the darkness of one of the room as the animatronics gathered in a group, making low, mechanical whirs he could have sworn sounded like voices if he listened very closely. He couldn’t imagine what they would be talking about if they could talk at all. Only Foxy remained, alone in the Pirate’s Cove as usual, tucked behind the curtain. He hadn’t shown himself since the accident. 

“They’ll just disassemble us too, is that what you want?”

“No, but they wouldn’t do that, not to all of us. Definitely not to you.” 

They glanced at each others’ painted faces uncertainly. 

“I suppose that’s true…”

“I agree with her, all they care about is money, if you help there’s nothing they can do.”

“And Freddy, they like Freddy the best.”

“I’ll do it, but don’t blame me if they send us packing early.”

“Oh cheer up, Grumpy Gus.”

“Couldn’t we just hide him?”

“He wouldn’t like that.”

“That’s true, he wouldn’t go along with it. He may not even agree to this, you saw his face when it-“

“It was his own fault anyway.”

“Shut UP, Freddy, I swear to god I will take a bite out of that precious face of yours-” 

“Ladies, please, we don’t have much time.”

“I have an idea.” 

A long pause. 

“…did it just talk?”

“Just leave it to me, hearties. I’ll take care of it. Make the circle ‘n I’ll be taken care of the rest.”

“…alright. Good. So we’re all agreed?” 

“…”

“Places then, people, it’s showtime.”

 

 

 

“No, I swear, I had nothing to do with this, sir, I swear, I…they just appeared like that, on the camera, I didn’t see them move, they didn’t…they were in the kitchen and then they just…they were just there and I, I don’t-“ 

“Alright, alright!” The frustrated gentlemen rubbed his temples and growled in a way that made everyone shut up. He sighed and looked back at the Pirate’s Cove. Every animatronic they had, including the new models in storage, had somehow been placed (or had moved on their own?) into a protective ring around the cove with Foxy assumably in the center. The pizzeria was shut down after the incident and they had intended to open up again after the coming weekend, after Foxy was disassembled and removed, but now they had this shit to deal with. 

The workers clumped together throughout the eatery uselessly, unsure of how to proceed. They were shoulder to shoulder so tightly there was no chance of squeezing in between them. They had tried turning them off, but they just…wouldn’t. It was downright eerie, incomprehensible. Their eyes continued to glow as they stared out at the gathered staff menacingly. Only one guy even had the nerve to get close enough to them, but then as he went in with his screw driver and began the work of opening the mechanic’s hood, the stupid duck or chicken or whatever that damnable thing was supposed to be nearly made him shit his pants as she declared loudly, “Let’s eat!” 

No one else made any attempts after that. 

“…we…could…just, get a bulldozer in here and-“

“Are you fucking stupid, do you have any idea how much damage that would cause?! Even if we could, these fucking things cost thousands of dollars, thousands, I’m not going to destroy them, they are my livelihood!” 

They stood dumbfounded for a while longer before finally the crews headed home, deciding to call it a day. Perhaps it was a miraculous fluke and they would simply rearrange themselves tomorrow. If not, then they would just have to figure out something else. 

Once everyone had left, the group could relax. New Bonnie cheered and hopped up onto a nearby table draped in a children’s happy birthday cloth.

“Woo hoo! We did it, yeah!” 

“YAY, great! Good job, guys, let’s eat!” shrieked the new Chica as she ran off to the kitchen followed by Freddy. 

Chica sighed with relief, but she couldn’t quite relax yet. It was a pretty good temporary solution, but now what? She looked at the new Foxy with her hands on her hips as she frowned at his flamboyantly painted face. It looked fine on the other new cast members, but when the new Foxy was out of the sight of any humans, his relaxed limbs and body became hauntingly twisted and spider-like. It even made her skin crawl, and that weird thing he did with his neck…   
“Alright, now what?” she said impatiently. 

“Just leave it t’ me, lass. I’ve got it taken care of,” Foxy’s creepy twin assured with a wide toothy smile. After a moment of suppressing a grimace she shrugged and left with the others. 

“Alright, suit yourself. We’ll be back in a minute, no funny business.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, lassie.” 

Once the others had gone, he moved over to the curtains across the Cove, bypassing the crudely made “out of order” sign and peeking inside cautiously.

“Foxy? Mate?”

He spotted the huddled form of him tucked in a shadowy corner, but he didn’t respond. He went inside anyway and drew the curtain closed before bringing his limbs back together to fit normally to his body. They didn’t look so different like this, not really. 

“Shove off,” Foxy growled softly.

“Mate, I-“

“I don’t care what yer tryin’ to do, you can’t fix me.” He shifted just slightly and glanced over the new Foxy’s form darkly. It was odd to see him for the first time. They did look a lot alike despite a few aesthetic alterations such as the different color of their eyes. He couldn’t help but be bitter, so bitter. The hate he felt for himself was indescribable, but as much as he hated to admit it, it still hurt to actually see how replaceable he was standing right in front of him. Why they bothered to stop management from taking him apart he would never understand. They never bothered to help him before, never intervened when Freddy had hurt him, never took care of him or stuck up for him. He was alone as he had always been and he was a monster. It would be kinder if they’d let him go. 

“You don’t need to be fixed, mate.” The new Foxy’s voice was surprisingly gentle, even relaxed. It was a bit disarming, frankly. 

“What do you mean? Are you daft?” He covered his head with his arms and turned away as tears unwillingly slipped down his face. “Leave me be.”

He sighed at the old Foxy’s stubbornness, although it wasn’t anything he hadn’t expected. He’d simply proceed with or without his cooperation. “Aye, aye, just hold still, mate.” He kneeled beside him and took a box of metal paints out from under his captain’s coat. He selected a red that was a bit brighter than Foxy’s, more like the new Foxy’s color, and began spraying it over his exposed skin. Old Foxy turned his head to look at him as he did this. He tugged his arm away as his eyes widened in alarm and confusion. 

“OY, what the hell are you doin’ to me?” He cried in aggravation. 

“I’m paintin’ you, mate.” New Foxy responded patiently.

“Aye, I can see that, you blaggard, WHY are you paintin’ me?” 

“Because I’m gonna save yer life, now stay still.” He took his face in his hand firmly by the chin, wiped away his tears, and began painting the trademark new Foxy face paint on his cheeks. They were both silent for a moment as one concentrated and the other tried to figure out what was going on. 

“…how is that goin’ to help me?” 

“I’m going to be takin’ yer place.” He paused and looked into his eyes. 

Foxy felt like he’d kicked him in the stomach. “…you… what? Why in the hell would you do that? Are you mad?” 

The new Foxy didn’t spend a lot of time talking about his feelings. He wish the old captain would just let it go, but he figured as much that it would be this way. 

“…I just know what it’s like to be broken, mate. Freddy’s needs ya here.” He continued painting a now still and cooperatively stunned Foxy. “…I’m not like you. I’m not good with the kids, can’t stand ‘em frankly. Somehow I just…never was interested in making other people happy. But you belong here…you belong here. You’re different, you’re so…everyone loves you, you’re so kind and talented and you light up the eyes of everyone ya meet.” He paused. “I’m not like that. I can’t take your place, Foxy, no one can.”

The rest of the paint job was finished in a relatively comfortable and solemn silence. When it was finished, the new Foxy smiled and left, leaving the other with a heavy feeling in his chest and a lot to think about. 

 

 

“Well, that’s it then!” Mike sighed as he watched the old Foxy’s face disappear behind the giant crate’s heavy lid. He patted the wood surface affectionately. “So long, Captain, you sneaky devil…I’ll sleep sounder without you around I think, but I’m gonna miss you anyway.” 

Mike’s boss rolled his eyes at the salute he gave as he hoisted the crate up and rolled it away. “Mike, you know they’re not alive, right? I think you need some time off.” He just laughed and went to get ready for the rest of his shift. He stopped as he walked through the dining area and eyed the three characters on the stage. Their hands were up as if in a salute. He almost expected them to look sad, but they looked as cheery as they always did. 

There was plenty of activity in the building with the other employees taking care of their end of the day tasks and it was still light out, so he dared a peek into the Pirate’s Cove as he walked by. He looked over Foxy’s face, hesitating a moment longer as his eye caught on something odd; he had thought the new Foxy’s eyes were suppose to be a different color than the old model…he stepped in closer to inspect him and see if anything else was out of order, but everything was normal. He figured it must have just been his faulty memory or something. 

He was just about to leave when he stopped in surprise, his eyes catching on something very much unusual: someone had painted in small black letters on the back of the out of order sign…

“Get Well Soon! :)”


End file.
